


【DE】Courtesy Call/客套拜访

by DardoMoon



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 都是单身，两个混蛋偶尔看对眼的时刻。旧文搬运。





	【DE】Courtesy Call/客套拜访

 

 

“我不跳舞，谢谢。”

Eduardo在宴会上显得有些漫不经心，他坐的地方距离人群不近，如果有人想找这个绮年玉貌的有为青年聊投资，得花点时间才能找到他。他旁边那位黯绿眼睛的年轻男士有些焦急，虽然掩饰得很好，但是这个人从股票一直说到了家门口的除草机，Eduardo均回应礼貌的微笑和不咸不淡的态度，中间查看了三次手机，看起来是家教让他好端端地坐在这里，而不是因为对身边这个人的兴趣。过了一会儿服务生来续香槟，Eduardo站起身来——他的身段真是修长颀美，Tom Ford的西装纽扣位置一向比较低，把原本俊秀的腰脊线条收敛得笔挺又巧雅，不会显得小器，非常衬他的气质。Eduardo点了一支名贵香槟送到前台，“我还有事，您——”他把目光移到那个停止喋喋不休的男人脸上，粲然一笑：“帮我结一下账。”

眼神清澈无辜得好像他从来，从来都不知道，无论多么正经的场合，看着他的脸硬已经是许多男人默认的基本礼仪。

 

 

  
  
  


Daniel给他发了三条讯息。

第一条他看到的时候已经撤回了。

Eduardo也没太在意，他直觉讯息还会来的，过了一会儿手机果然振动起来，他打开只来得及看到开头的几个字母“女粉丝……”然后Daniel就又撤回了。

搞什么鬼？

他把手机捏在手心，看着撤回消失的内容被灰底的系统提示覆盖，无名焦灼舔舐他的喉结，一种欲望使他口干舌燥。这个号称“Lover”的魔术师到底吃错什么药，不会因为上周自己和他上过一次绝他妈赞的床就来威胁他什么吧？

在Eduardo犹豫不定的时候，第三条讯息来了。如果对方接着这么干，他的强迫症也会逼自己把那串号码拉黑。

这次没有撤回，Daniel拍了张照片发过来，是张铺满玫瑰花瓣的床，橙黄灯光浪漫温情，背景看起来像是酒店的豪华套房，他在图中标注了一个详细地址，底下配字：9:00 P.M. ,your attention is a gift to me.

直到这一刻他才惊觉，从第一个撤回开始，自己的注意力就一直被Daniel的短信吸引。

像是悄无声息、不知不觉走入猎人的埋伏圈。

现在是晚上八点半，恰好身边那个男人又开始滔滔不绝，Eduardo情绪微妙地把手机收起来，有种不由自主开启拉锯战的冲动让他想要扳回一局。Well，attention。既然没有证据表明我是否已读，就当我还没看见好了。

很快时间就过了九点，秒表一点一滴地走，Eduardo就越有胜利感——挺幼稚的把戏，只不过他从来不想考虑长远关系，也没什么心思去主动招惹和迎合一个随时可能是通缉犯的男人——好吧，虽然这个男人只用两根手指就能让他话都说不出来，面具完美得相处起来几乎没有棱角感，长相也很合自己胃口，但是，no way，Eduardo养尊处优的骨子里有着难以察觉的控制欲，他很清楚Daniel不是那种说几句听起来真心实意的情话、上几次称心如意的床就能拴住的人，远不是面具那样永远不愠不火，这个所有人眼里的大众情人，实际上比自己还要缺乏安全感。可惜要看透这个人其实没什么难度，Eduardo可是华尔街一顶一的婊子，他最明白与人交往时，什么叫作“适可而止”。

不过。

同样的时间，是不是和有趣的人一起度过更好？

于是手机在前襟振动起来的时候，Eduardo离开了宴会。

 

 

 

 

 

“刚才在开会。”

Eduardo坐进车接电话，边系安全带边脱口而出。“什么会？”Daniel的声音里有调情残余的笑意，听上去居然有那么一点娇气，就像一只黑猫公主，“所以你这么快就决定赴约了吗？”

“你喝酒了？”Eduardo瞄一眼副驾驶上的香槟。

“好像嗑了……”Daniel慢慢说，你能从他的声音里听到低沉振动的喉咙和唇角轻飘飘上扬的情绪：“大约一个指甲盖那么多。”

Eduardo挑眉。

“还有多久到？”Daniel小孩一样抱怨起来，当然，要是一个人有约会却独自这样嗨了也会想要抱怨的。

“十五分钟吧。”Eduardo看了一眼导航路线之后停车，“你不是骗我？”

“你是说像你前男友那样，用毒品把合伙人扫出公司？”Daniel口气非常温柔，“我能不知道你在警察局的人脉？还有上次录音的事，算你厉害，你每次被男人操乖都会录音吗甜心？”

“你这个恨恨不平的口气，”Eduardo重新发动了车，笑得好像他真的很抱歉。“是在不满意我的职业素养吗？”

“真差劲。”Daniel把手机换了一边听，用后背关上了门。“哪里有让客户硬着等十五分钟的服务业？”

“多了去了，宝贝。”Eduardo大笑，“不说了，我开车。”

“Eddie，”Daniel舔了舔嘴唇，咬字清晰：“say something interesting.”

“你知不知道我突然想起来一个笑话？”Eduardo这次真的在笑，声音甜腻柔软，“有个人既有手淫又有烟瘾，他想把这两个都戒了，然后他想了个办法，在自己硬的时候，把滚烫的烟头摁上去。”路灯在地面铺开一小块明黄色的生命体，夜风清朗凉爽，车载香水的味道有些冲了，于是他打开车窗，他忽然想念起以前手指上套着家族戒指无忧无虑的日子。“这个人就两个都戒了。”

Daniel把电话挂了。

 

  
  
  


 

酒店不难找，顶层的高级套房装潢精奢亮侈，Eduardo踩着地毯，被服务员领到对应房间。

门卡刷过，通行。

“是十八分钟。”Daniel把表摘下来放在桌上，他西装革履又看起来没什么瑕疵的样子总是尤其能完美诠释“衣冠禽兽”这个词。Eduardo进门把香槟放在桌上，两个人身体自然而然地靠近。“我在周围多绕了半圈。”Eduardo脱着外套，“看看你到底搞什么花样。”

床和照片里一样，居然真的铺了满满的玫瑰花瓣。室内有股奇妙的甜香，Eduardo闻不出来是哪个牌子的女香——没有男香兑得这么甜腻的。

“你们有钱人都这么可怜？”Daniel帮忙解着他里面的衬衣纽扣，衣服顺手就扔在地上，露出保养美好、光滑白皙的皮肤，“约个炮都这么小心，吃饭是不是都用银器？”

Eduardo停了停动作，看着被迅速抽出的腰带和落下去的裤子：“你是打算直接脱光我？”

“是又怎样？”

Daniel突然带着欲望在他嘴唇一吻，眨眨眼：“这次不说‘非礼’了？”

“我都已经来了——”Eduardo挽着他的脖子，手臂用力让Daniel靠着桌子，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭他的，睁着眼睛嫣然一笑，熟稔得就像自己是他年少时热恋的情人：“还能说‘不’吗？当我是十五岁害怕破处的小姑娘？”

“我有点好奇，”Daniel狡猾地踩住挂在他纤细脚踝上的裤子，角度关系得以令腿跟摩擦暧昧，鞋跟牵着精软裤料稍稍向前就让Eduardo站立不稳倒在自己怀里，“你十五岁的时候，还是处女吗？”

“你看起来——”Eduardo咬咬嘴唇，眼神向下瞥过又意味深长地转上来：“一点也不像嗑药的样子。”

“我可没说是我嗑了药。”

Daniel收腿把他打横抱起来，好极了，就是这个时候——把魔术师推向桌子真是明智的选择，Eduardo原本抱着Daniel后背的手抄起桌上包装纸袋里的香槟，冰凉瓶身抵在男人的后颈，于是魔术师的动作停下了。

“你知不知道我怎么想？”Eduardo用一种迷离又天真的神态舔了舔微张的粉嫩唇瓣，拿香槟拍了拍Daniel的脖子，看上去性感得不可方物。“如果你是真心实意的，我就跟你喝酒上床；如果你敢耍鬼——”他扬唇一笑，琥珀色的眼睛晶莹清澈，“我就把它拍烂在你头上。”

“那你有没有想过，”Daniel凑近了他，“如果我现在直接放手了呢？”

Eduardo吻住了他。

英雄难过美人关这话是谁说过的？真他妈经典。Daniel箍着手里柔韧雪白的脖颈，贴着滑嫩舌尖扫进Eduardo甘甜的唇，想都没想就把他压在了床上；花瓣乱飘四散，Eduardo蹭掉鞋袜和裤子，香槟顺势从Daniel后背滚了下来，晃荡的透明液体反射出它主人的危险境地——水声黏腻渍渍，忠实情欲的低吟从鼻尖传出，Eduardo很快被吻得酥软，他浑身除了内裤一览无余，压在他身上的男人除了表情就连衬衣的领口都没有乱，但是隔着衣服撞着彼此胸腔的心跳让他们都知道在发生什么。Eduardo摸着Daniel两腿之间的裤缝，果然摸到了拉链，这个家伙里面肯定是真空——他擅自拉开了它，阴茎弹出来火热地摩擦着他的手心和细润软滑的大腿。Eduardo下意识缩回了手，Daniel拉扯他的舌根，伸手进内裤抚慰揉搓他的性器，时不时挑逗前端，手掌拨弄过囊袋，小美人呼吸明显加重，上腭被舔得又麻又痒，Eduardo舒展地躺着，蜜口开阖，污湿了一小块软料被Daniel摸到，就势把手指插了进去。

Eduardo抽了一口气。

他们不是第一次约，Daniel没怎么费力就找到让他食髓知味的小口，那只在舞台上狡辩出无数惊人幻象的手不断亲密地刺激着他，第一眼，他们对视的第一眼，就心知肚明彼此绝非善类。Eduardo脸颊微醺一般桃红，小舌头热热地舔过Daniel的喉结，然后含住。“Daddy，”他怎么总是笑得这么无辜？“换你的dick来好不好？”

尽管床很软，Eduardo还是被结结实实操进了床垫。

Daniel抽插的速度不慢，至少在爱神的记录里算不上“缠绵悱恻”，力道却是十足的重，颇具侵略意味，顶得Eduardo从心底觉出自己的柔弱来，可是身体又被干得那么舒服，粗壮异物每一次、每一次都像是要把他直接操射了。Daniel插进裹上来的穴肉，紧致又温软的小口吸得他心醉神迷，他抽出一半再捅进去，被他操得熟络殷红的穴口讨好地润出汁液，Eduardo呻吟不止，由于快感带来的短暂窒息让他只能张着口呼吸。Daniel原本托着他腰臀的手折起他的腿，趁着Eduardo没注意挺身把阴茎全部嵌了进去。这个姿势底下的人是很难反抗上面的主宰者的，Daniel看着Eduardo猛然瞪大的鹿眼，身下的人磕磕绊绊地失了神：“怎么这么胀……好深……要进肚子了……”他觉得自己的肠道要痉挛了，吸也不是推也不是，因为Daniel就是把他牢牢钉在这里，抵在最深处的阴茎不动也不让他动。

“就算我想骗你，”Daniel舔着他眼角被逼出来的泪，“你以为这个世界上有几个男人不是真心实意想和你上床？想看到你这个样子，想把你操碎操成一滩液体，或者操成一颗媚药。”他耳边萦绕着魔术师带着喘息的温声细语，“像我现在这样，让你的小嘴含进全部的我。”

Eduardo鼻头红红的，“我……”

“要高潮了是不是？”Daniel干脆把他的膝盖搁到自己肩膀上，“你咬得我真紧，想让我把你上面也操射吗？”

Eduardo点着头：“Daddy……”

“叫我的名字，”Daniel盯着他就像盯着自己等待已久的猎物，“你渴望谁给你的高潮？你想要谁操你？”

Eduardo虚弱一笑：“别像个纯情处男——”

Daniel重重向里一顶。

“啊Danny……真过分，”Eduardo咬着嘴唇，额头汗水滴下来，两只小腿搭缠上Daniel的后颈，“Daniel，J·Daniel Atlas，好了吗？我想要J·Daniel Atlas操我，操得我像……像……”

“我的小婊子。”

“像他的小婊子……”

“我的。”

“Daniel的小婊子……”

花瓣的香气和空气中那股奇怪的甜香终于混合成一种旖旎甜蜜的芬芳，Daniel居高临下，凝视怀里的人。

“你不是像，小玫瑰，”Daniel一边抬腰用力插他一边低声说，“你就是。”

Eduardo小腹抽搐，受不了地呜咽着流泪，前列腺被顶得激烈，精液吐出来，不一会儿穴口里也喷了水，浇了Daniel活动中的整个柱身，穴肉又烫又熟，操起来更加让人难以抑制想要继续的欲望。他真是太欠操了。Daniel摸了一下两人交合的地方，泥泞不堪地湿了他一手，“别那么……用力……”Eduardo颠簸着呢喃，腰软得盈盈一握，声音含着妩媚的沙哑，“我骨头硌着床垫了……”

“豌豆公主。”Daniel嘴上谑他，速度慢下来，“好像你真的敏感到碰不得，是不是我吻你一下，你就要湿透？”

Eduardo还在高潮的余韵里说不出话，偏过头不理他。想想刚才自己应该是被欺负了（说得好像谁逼他上床来着），于是不吭声地把有点累的腿放下来，挂上了Daniel的腰。

“生气了？”Daniel逗他。

“说吧，”Eduardo闷闷地开口，“那个女粉丝在哪儿？”

“你怎么知道的？”Daniel的表情是真的很吃惊。

Eduardo刚想说话，被对方抱着翻了个身，该死的地心引力，他坐在Daniel的阴茎上，对方还有意微微挺腰，他就不得不囫囵吃进全部。

Daniel看着他那副小脾气又傲娇不肯说出来的样子，不知道为什么心里柔柔地化开一池水。他拿起一片花瓣折平之后放进嘴里，随口吹起一小段短促又灵动的调子。

“花叶笛？”Eduardo眼睛亮了，“你会吹啊？”

“你想学？”Daniel挑了一下眉，这时Eduardo才意识到话题居然被这么轻松转移了。“你给我发的那两个撤回消息到底是什么？要是你现在还不说实话，我就真的把酒拍在你头上。”

“是这样，”Daniel是怎么在这种情况下笑得出来的？“今天这个房间不是我订的，是我的一个女粉丝。”

“嗯？”Eduardo示意他继续。

“Okay，因为她想和我上床，我其实本来打算将计就计和她喝酒把她灌醉的，但谁知道她在这个房子里洒了迷情熏香。”

难怪有股很怪的香味。

“你不想要被控制？”

“我就没想和她上床，但总不能太粗鲁。所以我就给她放了一个指甲盖的安眠药……”Daniel和Eduardo对视，“她现在在对面的房间睡着。那两个撤回，我是不知道该怎么说这件事，后来干脆想你直接过来我们做就好了，没必要说那么多没什么关系的事。”

“所以你那时候给我打电话，是已经闻到熏香了对不对？”Eduardo忽然想到之前电话里的“黑猫公主”，不由自主一笑。

Daniel深深看着他，“Eduardo，我有种奇妙的直觉。”

“什么啊，”他懒懒地微笑，“别是你觉得我在这一刻爱上你了吧。”

“你似乎总以为你能轻易看透我，”Daniel的语气好像被什么亮了，虽然发音很慢很低沉，但是看上去有些微妙的属于猎食者被挑衅的兴奋，“是吗？你觉得我很好懂？”

这个Daniel让Eduardo忽然有点陌生。

“你总在不由自主地分析我，”Daniel聚精会神地眯着眼睛，“分析我的外在和我的内心。”

“然后我爱上了你么？”Eduardo想要打破这种奇怪的氛围：目前的情况好像不是他可以完全掌控的。其次，他根本没有在听到对方说的话时心跳漏一拍。

“我不在乎你有没有爱上我，”Daniel专注地看着他，是那种好像只属于恋人之间的、会让其他非亲密关系的人不自在的专注，“If you keep paying attention to me，Eduardo，you fall in love with me just a matter of time.”

如果你持续把你的注意力给我，Eduardo，你爱上我只是时间问题。

加西亚说过，人们往往意识不到，好奇也是爱情的一种。

Eduardo不动声色地、恶意地夹了一下身体里的阴茎，Daniel的表情如他所愿失控了那么一两秒。

奇怪，他居然不生气。

Daniel只是捋了一片花瓣放进Eduardo嘴里，“吹的时候记得留一点空隙，用舌头轻轻抵住，不然会飞出来。”

Eduardo试着吹了一下，结果花瓣太轻，直接从他嘴里飞了出来，落到Daniel的西装上。他看到对方脖子里全是汗，于是说：“把衣服脱了吧，你不热？”

Daniel把手摊开耸耸肩，一副任凭摆弄的样子。

Eduardo解开西装，然后面对着衬衣，一口气、两口气、三口气把扣子全扯崩了，在Daniel错愕的眼神里用同样的神情耸耸肩，好像在说“你让我脱的嘛”。

 

 

 

 

 

“香槟呢？”脱好衣服之后Daniel换了副口气问，“不可能是你专门去买的吧？”

Eduardo低笑出来：“敲诈同行的。那个男人讲话真的超级无聊，都什么年代了，还在神经兮兮地说大空头和次贷。”

Daniel把他的一只手拉过来轻轻捏着指节玩，看似很随意地问：“你不泡同行？”

“我们每天在一起想办法骗外行就够恐怖的了。”Eduardo小幅度地吐了下舌头，“要是再生活在一起——老天爷，单身万岁。”

“没有动心的？你家里人不催你结婚？”

Eduardo翻了个白眼：“你是我妈吗？还是活在文艺复兴？”

Daniel指腹划过他圆润粉嫩的指甲，“那问一下你的择偶标准？”

“我这样的。”Eduardo差点没噎死Daniel，“结婚的话，我自己这样的就很好，不管男孩还是女孩，如果是我这样的，肯定二话不说结了。”

“你还真是难搞。”

Daniel亲了一下他的手背，然后把他拉近。“你还没射吧？”Eduardo挤了一下甬道，魔术师握着他指尖的手收紧了。你有时候真的很难分清他的属性，纯粹是看他心情。“是出来，还是继续做？”

他问得这么绅士，Daniel以礼相待：“小心别怀孕。”

Eduardo把握着自己的手攥过来，笑吟吟地吻Daniel的耳背：“如果你决心要搞大我的肚子……”他柔若无骨的指尖轻轻扫着Daniel的手心，“那我也，没有办法啊。大魔术师。”

他真是太太欠操了。

Daniel挺腰顶他，穴肉立刻开始痉挛着收缩，阴茎不等他完全落下来就又齐根没入，像一件无暇他顾的锐器把他戳开、搅乱，Eduardo被插得腿跟酥麻、膝盖发酸，根本撑不住软得要命的身体，两乳沁红，和汗水一起衬得肌肤莹白发亮，像女神忘记从人间收回的遗迹。他伸手抵住Daniel的胸腔，高潮刚过去就做得这么激烈，他的身体和精神都还不是特别适应，Daniel的猛插让他整个人都在摇晃着渐渐失控，“不……慢……不要、不要……Danny……你慢……”他被噎得说不出完整的话，生理性泪水从眼角逼出来，这么快就又被操射了。“我再给你一次机会，宝贝。”Daniel边操他边欣赏他因为自己而绽放得纤丽动人的酮体，“say something interesting.”

Eduardo在心底大骂他记仇混蛋，肯定是天蝎座，可是再操下去他真的要坏了，而且这种情况他根本来不及多想，“我是你的小婊子……”他哽咽着说，憋了一眼眶的泪，“是你的，是你的……”Daniel差点直接射了，他抬身让阴茎顶在被操得开始哭哭啼啼的小玫瑰的敏感点，Eduardo颤抖着叫了一声。“不及格，态度要诚恳。”Daniel喘着气，一只手握上了Eduardo娇媚挣扎的臀尖。“那你想、想听什么……”Eduardo觉得肠道又湿又烫，淫水都被插得溅出来，Daniel还在不知餍足地把高热的阴茎顶进他最深处，“你想听什么……我就说什么……”他抽着鼻子呼吸，一副根本没力气反抗的样子。“说‘老公，操我’。”Daniel把他的膝盖摁在床上，阴茎用更快的速度进去，“说宝贝。”Eduardo高潮的时候什么都不会思考，只好重复：“老公、老公、老公……”Daniel顶他：“后面？”他哭得楚楚可怜：“操我……操我……老公……”Daniel终于射精，和Eduardo流出的热液一起混合着淌下来，连续高潮让他的身体还在轻轻抽搐。“你对你每个床伴都这么说吗……”Eduardo被放下来，没软的阴茎还舍不得离开他温暖甜美的身体。“之前有人这么说过，不过……”Daniel靠过来亲吻他玫瑰色的脸颊，“我在你和做爱，不是上床，Eddie。”

Eduardo还在有些神志不清地呼吸着。

“给我个机会？”Daniel吻到了他的唇瓣，“我们在一起吧。”

Eduardo下意识回着吻，对方把这个当作默许的信号，于是黏过来深深亲吻他，用成人的方式。

“我不喜欢不稳定的恋爱关系。”Eduardo在吻毕后脱口而出，“我不想要等，不想有个随时都会变成通缉犯的男朋友。”

“我甚至不喜欢魔术，我讨厌虚伪做作的华丽表面。”

“我们最近见面比较频繁只是因为你在亚洲这边巡演周期长而已。”Eduardo轻轻抬起眼睛，“之后？我在新加坡，你在不知道什么鬼地方，我难过，你不在，我开心，你也不在，我想做爱，找别人吗？瞒住你很容易，我也不是骗不过自己，但我不是那种人，Daniel，况且有一次就会有第二次。单身的时候解决性生活没什么，大家都是成年人。”

“但‘责任’这种东西，才是拥有爱情的资格。我没有，我比较懒，比较想为了自己活着。”

Daniel“啧”了一声，“我以为你这个小少爷是那种只要喜欢就可以在一起的。”

“你见过少爷还要拼命工作赚钱养活自己的吗？”Eduardo斜眼瞥他，“我是可怜的工薪阶层，和你这种明星不能比。”

“富豪榜上的工薪阶层。”Daniel嘴角抽搐了一下，“你果然‘天使’起来眼都不眨。”

“既然觉得我是小少爷，”Eduardo踢他一下，“还不出去给本少爷清理？”

“我总结一下，你就是不能接受异地恋和我的职业是吧？”

“……什么？”

“你没有拒绝我，只是提出你觉得我也没办法解决的条件。”Daniel想了想，“表演的确，而且这个我也只能尽量匀出时间。”

“……Danny？”

“但是你不喜欢魔术为什么会去看我的表演？为什么会有和观众一样的表情？”Daniel莫名激动起来，“是因为你也觉得精彩，为什么讨厌？因为觉得它是假的所以讨厌？真假的定义又在哪里？难道你的情绪反馈是在自我欺骗吗？”

“我不是盗世欺名的赌徒，”他挥手打断了Eduardo，“我正是在表演‘真相’，这才是魔术的意义。这个世界需要更高等级的艺术品和‘罪犯’，而我和我的团队正是其中之一。”

Eduardo不敢置信地看了他两秒，然后迟疑地开口：“等一下，我们这是……在向炮友倾诉衷肠？”

然后他们看着彼此突然大笑，满室情欲过剩的空气变得清澈，Daniel把性器抽出来，他们躺在床上断断续续笑了个够，直到Eduardo开口：“我觉得我们还是——”“维持炮友关系就好。”Daniel接话偏过头看他，Eduardo开心地亲了一下他的肩膀表示同意，“去浴室清理吧？”

“还是得我帮你。这次太急了，没戴套。你不是一直很注意这个的吗？”

“我宠你呀。”

“下个月我们在日本有表演，你来宠我吗？”

“好啊，工作排得开我就去。”

“别再故意没看到我发给你的讯息了。”

“叫老公这个主意如果你还留着，下次你就是进警察局我都不管。”

“没问题，下次叫先生。”

“还有后面那个‘操我’！真是狗屎。”

“你不是很舒服吗？水热了宝贝，你先？”

“下次我要叫你黑猫公主。”

“……那是什么鬼？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
